


Used To Be

by DesolateYears



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Bad Ending, Complete, Gen, I dont specify who’s pov it is so you can think of whoever, M/M, Poetry, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesolateYears/pseuds/DesolateYears
Summary: A short angsty one-shot about Shiro.





	Used To Be

You know, sometimes I can remember him, and it hits me like a thunderstorm out of nowhere. 

I have these faint memories of his rough skin. The way his eyelashes look, smiling, or in general. I can hear his entire being present. I hear it so clearly it startles me. I hear is heavy breathing, the way he speaks to me, the way he speaks to others. He's so sensual in a nonsensual way. He's a living, breathing poem.

Well, he was. 

Takashi Shirogane. 

A name you can't forget, some people say. 

I wish that was the only thing to remember about him. I wish he was only a name to me. Not (used-to-be) music to my ears. Not a sharp pang in my chest. I don't want him to be someone at all. 

Here's another thing:

Love. 

He was my love. Mine. Shiro was the blush on my cheeks, the soaring in my chest, the lips I would love to forget but can always remember. Takashi Shirogane isn't and never will be just a pet name to me. 

You'll never hear me say the words, “Goodnight, Love.”

“Sleep well, Love.”

“How are you, Love?” Ever again. 

Goodbye, Love. 

Why'd you leave me, Love? 

Is this what you wanted?

For me to be alone?

I lied. 

Takashi Shirogane, I can't forget him. I won't. I don't just get hit by thunderstorms out of nowhere. There is nothing I can't recall. No faint memories at all.


End file.
